Diskussion:Bara Magna (Bioniclemaster724)
Ich hab mal ne frage: Welche Toa reisen nach Bara Magna? Olda? Inara? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:08, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich tippe auf die Olda [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 18:18, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Gar keine, denn der einzige Toa, der noch seine Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor dem Vorfall mit der Atorika hat ist Lhikan, also werde ich ein neues Team zusammenstellen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 18:19, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Cool, kommt Kirop drin vor? Und existiert mein aderes ich (Imani) überhaupt noch? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:17, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Matoraner hab ich nicht eingeplant. Du als Imani wirst noch vorkommen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 20:08, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Cool, ich dachte nur Kirop, da Solek ihm sagte, wie er die Toa Mata finden kann. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:09, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Was ist überhaupt mit mir und meinen Inara-Trodeln passiert? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:10, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) 1. Was sind Trodel? 2. Wird alles in Shadows of the Past erklärt. 3. Ja, aber Kirop sucht die Toa auf. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 20:14, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Trodel habe ich nur so aus Spass gesagt; Trodel heißt so etwas wie Depp. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:15, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Du meinst Trottel, oder? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:22, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oh ja, in der Rechtschreibung muss ich noch üben ^^ [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:28, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Joah, ich auch.^^ So ich will jetzt und nachher noch die Raketen sausen lassen, also bye bye und ein guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. ^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:42, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Jo klar... dir und Bima natürlich auch... und den ganzen rest xD ^^ [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:43, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Na, ob hier noch wer online ist ? xD Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 23:27, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ja! Bin wieder online! --Jadekaiser 23:54, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Schick. Frohes neues Jahr!^^ Ich bin gerade wieder dabei mir Bilder von den Sommer Sets anzugucken, so langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass Mata Nui als Kanister-Set rauskommt. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 23:56, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Dir auch! ich habe gerade officieles über die Glatorians angegkuckt und an meiner Kurzgeschichte rumverbessert. --Jadekaiser 23:58, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich war heute zum Thema Bionicle auch fast nur mit den Glatorian beschäftigt, besonders mit Gresh. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 00:01, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß noch nicht genau welche Glatorians ich mir holen werden. Vorox und seine kleinere Version auf jeden fall. Aber vieleicht auch noch einen anderen als Erstzteillager. --Jadekaiser 00:04, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich weis es schon ganz grob: Als erstes natürlich Gresh, dann Strakk, dann Tarix, dann Malum, dann Vorox(wenn das Geld für ihn noch reicht xD) und Skrall überhaupt nicht. Bei den Agori wird es zuerst Raanu sein, dann Tarduk und dann Atakus oder Metus, aber bei den Agori bin ich nmir noch nicht ganz sicher. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 00:26, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Eigendlich würde ich gerne Gresh als zweiten nehmen. Dann würde ich aus ihm und Nidihiki eine neue Version von Nidihiki bauen. Vorox und seine kleine Version brauche ich so wie sie sind. Sie sollen Allexias Familie werden oder vieleicht auch Alienbrut, mal sehen. Aber zu erst mal werde ich den drei Insel Krieg schreiben. --Jadekaiser 00:33, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Lol, ich habe bis eben mit meiner Familie Monopoly gezockt (liege hinten xD). Deshalb bin ich etwas spät, aber etwas sage ich auch, aber net viel: Ich hole mir sowieso alle Glatorianer, was denbkt ihr!?! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 01:08, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich kaufe mir auch alle Glatorianer, und alle Agori, zum glück kosten Tuma und Ferno & Skirmix jeweils nur 20 €. Das hätte ich von Ferno & Skirmix nicht erwartet, aber egal. Ich wünsche euch auch allen ein frooooooohes neues Jahr! center|500px (Profil|Talk) 09:43, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich dir auch! Tuma kostet nur 20€? Das hätte ich nicht erwartet, dann landet er um so schneller bei mir zuhause. xD Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:07, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Zurück zu Bara Magna Ich finde die Grundgedanken und den Inhalt für Bara Magna hervoragend. Denn du bist nicht der einzige, der sich mit einem Matoraner Bürgerkrieg auseinander setzt. --Jadekaiser 13:34, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir ist nicht der Bürgerkrig direkt, der Metru Nui "zerstört". center|500px (Profil|Talk) 14:19, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das erste Kapitel ist schon sehr Düster! Weiter so! --Jadekaiser 19:06, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich musste erst mal die Situation erklären, bevor ich richtig einsteigen kann. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:08, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe in der letzten Geschichte 3 Epen gebraucht um den Zustand der Ausgangsbasis fest zulegen. --Jadekaiser 19:10, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Über die ganze Geschichte hin wird die Situation, nebensächlich, geklärt. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:13, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir wird auch eine Nebensache passieren, die nur mal per Brief erwähnt wird. Vieleicht mal ne Kurzgeschichte. --Jadekaiser 19:14, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ok, dann freue ich mich sie zu lesen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:15, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Diese Kurzgeschichte verbindet die aktuell Geschichte mit der Nebengeschichte A sad day --Jadekaiser 19:23, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sehr gute Einleitung, bringt Spannung auf! Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 09:17, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ist Toa Ignika der Herrscher der Provins Gahrkran? Weil dieser ja über eine starke Machtquelle verfügt. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:24, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die geschichten sind wohl doch zu leicht zu durchschauen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 14:28, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Entschuldigung Bima. XD Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:29, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Für billige Ideen kannst du doch nichts.^^ center|500px (Profil|Talk) 14:35, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die Idee ist doch sehr gut, ein böser Toa Ignika, bin mal gespannt wie es dazu kommen konnte. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:37, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kiani Bin ich das ? Wenn ja, gefalle ich mir ... Nath/87.122.175.164 16:43, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) hallo? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:30, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ja, du bist Kiani. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 17:34, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) War Bara Magna immer schon ne Wüste? --Jadekaiser 19:37, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC)